Advanced Amusement Club
by Key4427
Summary: "We had fun back in Middle School, didn't we?" "Yeah... You're still a pervert." "Hey!" "Don't deny it..." "Whatever... We are going to high school in a month!" "Chris, I already know..." "Shut up, Yui. I'm excited for the new students! What if we befriend one or two?" "No more perverts, please..." "SHUT UP!" "Yeah, whatever..." "And what about your girlfriend? Mmmh?" "Chris, shh."
1. The Day Before Today

**Missed me? Of course you did. Anyway, welcome to this sequel of "The Arrival of Cupid"! Let's cut the chase:**

**T for sexual innuendos, cursing and semi-adult scenery. Thanks for the people who submitted their OC's, both winners and losers. I'm not mentioning them, they already know if they won or not.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>"Do you really have to go?" I asked my dear friend, with her luggage in hand. "Why?"<em>

_"Look, it's my dad." She said as sad like me. "If I could I would bring you with me."_

_"Put me in your luggage then!" I said, feeling them tears filling up my eyes._

_"Don't cry." She said and hugged me. "It's not a goodbye."_

_"Don't say those cliches to me!" I yelled, letting the tears roll out. "I know them already!"_

_"Hey, we can talk." She said. "Skype and stuff, y'know?"_

_"But it's not the same..." I said._

_"Christy!" I heard her sister yell near the entrance to the gate for their plane._

_"I'll miss you a lot!" She said and hugged me harder._

_"I'll miss you too!" I said and kept on sobbing. But soon, the space in my arms disappeared as I saw a blurry girl walk away, into the hallway to the plane._

_That was the last time I saw Cupid in person._

* * *

><p>The sun rose from the horizon, light spreading around the city of Takaoka. People woke up to enjoy the last day of the spring vacations.<p>

In a certain street, inside a certain department complex, in the apartment numbered 404, there was an alarm clock with the numbers 07:00 echoing through the little place. A groan came from a covered body in a futon, who later took out a slim arm and turned off the alarm clock.

"Fuckin' training..." A female voice swore. The girl took the covers from her and threw them away. Her black hair was made a mess, her deep blue eyes soggily looked around the room, and her clothing, which consisted of pajama shorts and a t-shirt, showed clear hints of her being lazy.

Typical of Christine Simmons.

"I gotta wake up Yui..." She said and stood up. She walked to the wall besides and threw a few punches. Seconds later, same amount of punches were heard. "She's awake..." For you to be confused no more, here is a quick explanation. Christine lives as neighbor of Yui Funami, she is 16 years old, as most of her friends. And yes, she is training the waking up for when starting classes.

"Breakfast time..." Chris said and walked to the fridge. Inside of it there was plenty food, which was odd to happen, for she had no job whatsoever and her only financial income was from her sister, who works at a cafe as waitress and has a secret side job, and father, who is roaming the world. But its something. "Nah... Maybe later..."

_Meanwhile, on the other room..._

Yui Funami, 17 years old, lied down on her futon looking at the ceiling, thinking on what happened on early times. A little weird stuff happened, like a little party on Chris' place recently. But her mind was focused on a single thing.

Days ago before the Ikeda left to a trip to Tokyo, she and Chizuru had a discussion. A heavy one. Those two can't imagine being without the other, but just can cope with the other. It's complicated. Yep, they are a couple. Happened time ago thanks to Chris' help, but it was mostly natural.

Anyway, she was feeling a little mad at herself. It was a discussion like them all, Chizuru needs time to do things and Yui wants to be with her. She acknowledges that Chizuru is busy with her little summer-time part-time job, but sometimes a little Kyoko gets into her and she becomes negligent. Yui rolled on the bed, ending with her face on the pillow.

"_I should apologize..._" Yui thought. "_I mean, I was the one who started it..._" She felt bad. It was their fifth argument in the past 3 months. And starting from 3 months ago since it was that time when the two... Kinda like 'started from zero' for the second time. Their relationship was a firm building, but in a not so stable area apparently.

"What time is it?" She said and looked at the clock. 7:08. "It's still early... Breakfast with the others is at 8..." Yui sighed and stood up. "Shower..."

_*Knock knock knock*_

Yui looked at the door in the distance. She walked to the little screen device in a nearby table and, once she turned it on, she saw her neighbor with a towel.

"_Can I join?_" She said through the intercom. Yui just placed the screen down and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The sun rose up higher into the sky. In a certain restaurant in the hearth of the city, a certain blonde sat down with a purplette in a table at the exterior part of said restaurant. Toshino Kyoko looked up in the sky as an airplane passed by closely while her girlfriend Ayano Sugiura looked at her magazine, both girls 17 years old.<p>

"Is it landing?" Kyoko asked with her sunglasses on.

"It looks like." Ayano said eyeing the airplane. "It's really near, so yeah. Might as well be."

"Cool." Kyoko said. "And what if it crashes?"

"If it does, a lot of people will die." Ayano said. "Naturally. Why are you thinking in that?"

"Just saying..." Kyoko said and took off her sunglasses and looked at her girlfriend. "What time is it?"

"Its... Three past eight." Ayano said looking at her wrist watch.

"Ugh... I told you not to come so early!" Kyoko said. "I could have had 3 more minutes on my work."

"Kyoko, the deadline is in two weeks and you have 17 pages to go." Ayano said. "You can do it and have time to kill."

"But I'm on a rampage!" Kyoko said. "Yesterday I did four pages straight!"

"You need to cool down, sweetheart." Ayano said. Kyoko pouted and looked away. And when doing it, she noticed red and pink heads.

"Hey, Akari and Chinatsu are here." Kyoko said. Ayano looked there and waved at the girls.

Kyoko is currently working in her original manga, plus a side-work of her still going doujinshi of Mirakurun. Ayano is in a temporal hiatus on a lookout for her work. She is 'still so young'.

"Good morning!" Akari said, taking a seat besides the blonde. Akari has been looking for ways to become more popular, but the closest thing to her wasn't her liking... And at the short age of 16, like Chinatsu, it's wasn't a good idea.

"How long you have been waiting for us?" Chinatsu asked, sitting in front of Akari and besides Ayano. Chinatsu, on the other hand, has been doing nothing. That's it.

"Not much. Like 3 minutes." Ayano said. "How are you two doing?"

"I'm good." Ayano said.

"I'm super good!" Kyoko said.

"And how is the manga going?" Akari asked. Ayano rolled her eyes.

"I am going well. But thanks to this breakfast, I couldn't get working." Kyoko said. "If I had the day, I would have finished it by 4."

"Ohh, you work fast." Chinatsu said.

"I mean 4 in the morning." Kyoko said. The two girls laughed at Kyoko, as if she had said a poor joke.

"Hey, girls!" A voice behind said. The group turned around and saw the infamous Sakurako with Himawari behind, 16 years both. The blonde has been living out of the profit Himawari made. From living in her house to just buying little stuff with her money. Chris had said before that she is a leech. And apparently, Himawari is a masochist.

"Hello!" The group said and the two sat down.

"Hey, don't start yet!" Another voice said, being Chris herself with Yui besides, this time with Chris wearing glasses with thick frame like the ones Akari gave her long time ago. No lens graduation whatsoever, hipster-like. Plus her clothes... 100% hipster and stuff.

"Hey! Where are the albinos?" Sakurako asked.

"Both still in Tokyo." Yui said a little down and sat down. "But they'll arrive soon." Both Chitose and Chizuru traveled to Tokyo for tourism, but also to see if there was a job of their taste.

"In six hours, I guess." Chris said. "How nice. Being all together having breakfast."

"Let's just wait for Vampire-san to fuck it up." Sakurako said and looked up. "Hey, a plane!"

"Shut up." Chris said. "I thought you had dropped it years ago."

"You still bite people." Sakurako said and turned to Akari. "Amirite?" Akari looked away with a faint blush.

"Hey, stop arguing." Ayano said. "We are here to have breakfast. We can later argue."

"Right." Himawari said. "Let's just order and eat." She smiled to the group and took her menu.

"But Hiro hasn't arrived." Chris said.

"Who said that?" Suddenly, Hiro appeared from behind Chris and took out from her face her glasses. Hiro herself is having fun in her designing clothing hobby and, most recently, modeling for a friend of a friend of hers.

"Ha. Ha. Funny much." Chris said sarcastically. "Gimme my glasses."

"Why they don't have eye correction?" Hiro asked and sat down besides her, handing them to the girl.

"Because I'm not blind." Chris said. "Why aren't you a lesbian so I can punch you properly?" This last part she said it in a whisper. And yes, Hiro is the only one in the group who isn't gay, so a lot of teasing is given to her. Well, the 'isn't gay' part is still uncertain.

"She needs them to see that she is a hipster." Sakurako teased her.

"Would you shut up?" Chris was started to get annoyed, a vein popped out her forehead. (Anime style) "You, better than no one, knows how fucking much I hate hipsters."

"Calm down." Akari said with a innocent vibe coming from her. "Let's just enjoy this stress-less moment with our friends."

"She is right." Ayano said. "Let's have breakfast."

"Yeah!" Hiro said. "Bacon pancakes!"

And so, the group decided to enjoy the last breakfast before school.

* * *

><p><em>"Look, sweetie. This is a heavy decision." My father said, worried but ready for anything.<em>

_"I have already told you, I'm 100% sure." I said holding a knot in the throat. It is a really big decision. But I have to do it. More want than have, but yeah._

_"We can cancel the tickets if you feel insecure." I think he is the insecure one._

_"Papa, please stop it." I said and looked at him a little irritated. He sighed deeply, sign of his resignation._

_"Well... Another exchange wouldn't be bad." He said. "Plus, y'know Japanese quite good now, so I guess you will take no time in getting used to it."_

_"Thank the anime." I said, making him laugh slightly._

_"Just go and make your bags, sweetie." He said and shook my hair. I threw me into him and hugged him quick before running upstairs and making my luggage._

* * *

><p>It has been a nice vacation. Nothing happened that really affected the group of friends, so it was a nice spring.<p>

But soon, the night came. And because Chris is Chris, she decided to invite everyone to a restaurant and have fun on the last night before classes. It wasn't a fancy restaurant, but it was a nice, little restaurant in a hidden yet nice part of the city. The wine was really nice, the food was delicious, the prices weren't cheap nor expensive, the place was nicely decorated, it was a really nice experience.

Little was the time the girls had to sleep.

And so, the first day came.

* * *

><p>The Nanamori High School opened it's gates for, officially talking, the first time as a Co-Ed school for the boys and girls this lovely morning, where the Sakura trees let their pink leaves fall into the ground. Thanks to the previous director not being able to control the all-girls school, she reopened the school as co-ed but quit anyway for a mysterious reason. And now the new director is ready for it.<p>

"Finally." Kyoko said stepping into the grounds of the school. "We managed to pass middle school with proud and honor."

"You did failed som-"

"AND NOW WE ARE IN HIGH SCHOOL!" Kyoko yelled, interrupting Yui and attracting the attention of some guys and girls around. "Muahahaha!"

"No time for evil laughs." Chinatsu said, slapping Kyoko back to the real world.

"Well, we already were." Yui said. "The girls younger than us should be saying that."

"Look at this beautiful scene." Chris said, inhaling the chilly spring air and letting it out in a sigh. "Sakura trees!" She yelled and ran to a nearby lump of leaves, spreading them around.

"Chris-chan, don't ruin your hair!" Chitose said walking near her. Chizuru just kept on walking.

"I finally can see if I find a boyfriend in here." Hiro plotted.

"Desperate much?" Sakurako said. "After you have given up, you better start looking for these sugar bits." She said pointing at all the girls around.

"Hey, I have my urges a man needs to take care of." Hiro said. "Not girls. Plus, look at all the boys! Aren't they handsome?"

"And you haven't seen the director." Himawari said, stepping in the chat. "They say that he had three wives but all left them. Meaning that he is either rich or handsome."

"Have you heard the rumors of the previous director?" Akari said, stepping in. "They say that she quit because police were looking for her after murdering her cheating husband."

"No rumors on my watch!" Ayano said aloud to Akari, scaring her. In her right arm the band of 'Stu Co.' was strapped. "You two. Why don't you have your band? It's part of your uniform."

"Oh yeah." Sakurako said. She looked in her backpack and soon found two, giving one to her girlfriend and the other placing it on her right arm.

"Chitose, pick up Chris and come on!" Ayano said to the albino, who was trowing away Sakura leaves from the girl underneath.

"Coming!" Chitose said and picked up Chris like a bag of potatoes.

"Woah, you're strong." Chris said amazed.

"Or you are so light." Chitose mocked and quickly smacked her girlfriend's behind, she making a high-pitched 'eep!'.

"Jeez, those two..." Ayano said. She kept on walking but soon a hug stopped her.

"Ayano-chan!" Kyoko said, hugging her girlfriend. "Let's make everyone here jealous."

"T-Toshino K-kyoko! Stop it!" Ayano said, blushing heavily. "People are watching!"

"I know." Kyoko said and kissed her cheek, augmenting her blush and attracting views from people around. "But I don't care."

"I'm the president, Kyoko. I have to give a good impression." Ayano said resigned, walking now into the building.

"Screw it, I'm your girlfriend and I don't care." Kyoko said nonchalantly.

"You're impossible..." Ayano said and, after making sure no one was watching, she kissed quickly her girlfriend on the lips. "I gotta go make some stuff."

"Okay." Kyoko said and let go of her girlfriend, but not without a kiss. "See you in class."

"Alright!" Ayano said and went quickly to the rest of the Stu Co., preparing herself for the initial ceremony.

So yeah... The new year started.


	2. Y U so handsome, director?

Christine checked twice in the paper she managed to read in the main board by the entrance. She remembered it and walked to look for her homeroom.

**HOMEROOM A1**

"_This is it._" She thought and took out her earphones. "_My first year as High-schooler._" She took the handle of the door and stepped into the classroom. She read that she, Hiro and Akari were on the same Homeroom, while Sakurako, Chinatsu and Himawari are on the A2. So Chris looked around for any of her friends, soon finding Hiro by the corner besides the window. She stepped to her, sitting down next to Hiro.

"'Sup." Chris said, making Hiro turn around.

"Hi there." Hiro said. "Excited?"

"Yeah." Chris said. "I mean, now that the whole cast is together, we can have more fun now."

"It sucks that Ayano-san, Kyoko-san and the rest had to wait for us." Hiro said. "But well, we are here to ruin it."

"We are here to make it better." Akari said, stepping into the chat. "I've overheard that there are new students, at least one for each homeroom counting this one and the A2, B1 and B2; and the C1 and C2."

"Cool." Hiro said. "But what about the boys? There are more than six."

"Yeah, well... Six new girls." Akari said.

"Six new girl students." Chris said. "Changing topic, have you girls planned on which club to join?"

"The amusement club isn't existing aymore." Akari said sadly, but soon her sadness was replaced with exitement. "But Kyoko said she has a plan on making another club like that."

"In Kyoko we trust." Hiro said.

"Hehe... In Kyoko we thrust..." Chris said and giggled pervertedly, blushing slightly Both girls looked at her confused. "Anyway, I'm not going to join the Amusement Club."

"What!?" Hiro asked out loud. "Why!?

"Because I want to join the Student Council." Chris said. "Ayano is the prez, Himawari is the vice-prez, Chitose the... Umm... Secretary, yeah. Sakurako is the treasurer and aspirant to Vice. That's four. I want to be President too. So I will join them."

"But I wanted to join the amusement club to... Well, to be with my friends." Hiro said, blushing halfway through the sentece.

"You still have a crush on me?" Chris said, teasingly. Hiro blushed hard and shooke her head while yelling 'No!' or 'No way!' and stuff like that.

"But I guess you have to fill up something time before actually joining." Akari said. "I don't know if they would let you just join without warning."

"Well... If I can't join them, then It's ok." Chris said. "I can still join the amusement club."

"That's one way to see it." Hiro said. She looked around to all of the girls around, just for curiosity. "You say there's new students?"

"Yeah." Akari said.

"Then where are they?" Hiro looked at the homeroom. "No boys... Damn..."

* * *

><p><strong>HOMEROOM A2<strong>

"I find it weird that there's two boys in this room." Sakurako said, pouting with her arms crossed.

"There's nothing to be weirded out." Chinatsu said. "As if they were going to do something to us."

"Speak for yourselves, I might be first thing on their sight." Himawari said. "Following stereotypes, they could be attratced by my chest."

"Could and will." Sakurako said. "But if they do, I'll take care of them." She said with rage filling up her eyes, flames coming from them.

"E-eh! S-Sakurako, calm down!" Chinatsu said with a scared look.

"Why!?" Sakurako said in rage. Chinatsu pointed at her shoulder, where a flame was sitting. Sakurako yelled and hit it until it turned off, catching the attention of some around.

"Jeez..." Himawari palmed her face in annoyance.

* * *

><p>After the initial speech of the first day of class in the gym, making some girls love this school due the... Interesting speech the director said. Both witty and serious, the director made some panties hit the floor hard. Not literatelly, of course. But yeah, you get the point.<p>

"There shall not be romances in this school." He said once. "However, we do not forbid the students to have relationships ouf of this school grounds. If any of you have a loved one inside this school, keep yourselves untill you get out."

This rule made some laugh and some groan, but some didn't even heard, they were too focused in the director himself.

Anyway, after the speech the students walked back to their homerooms in time for classes to start. But quickly, the lunch time came by.

* * *

><p><strong>HOMEROOM B1<strong>

"He did looked nice." Chitose said looking for her lunch box.

"I cannot object." Yui said. "But you know I don't swing that way."

"I cannot object." Chizuru said, copying her girlfriend and making her giggle. "And speaking of the director, are the rumors of the previous one true?"

"That she is wanted for murder?" Chitose said. "Maybe. Dunno."

"It is false." A girl besides the group said. The three turned to see a light-orange haired pale girl, looking at them with yellow eyes with her legs crossed pointing at them. "I can assure you that."

"How do you know?" Yui said, immediately not liking this girl. She sounded as one of those arrogant girls, thing everyone finds annoying.

"Such a stupid mytho has repeated itself all over the school it lost it's sense." The girl said. "Even in others schools it appeared, slightly changed but the same thing. I had strong feeling idiots in this school would copy it from the others. Despicable."

"It's not a mytho, it's a possibility." Chizuru said, defending her girlfriend. "And who are you to speak like that?" The pale girl took her fancy looking bento box and stood up.

"Inoue Usagi. Might aswell call me Inoue-san." She said and threw her loose hair to her back. "Ladies, I bid you adieu." She said and walked to the door.

"What a bitch." Yui said.

"Funami-san, if I were you I would take that back." Chitose said, looking a little worried.

"Why should she?" Chizuru said. "Even I agree on that."

"Havent you two ever heard of the Inoue Corp?" Chitose said, making both shook their heads. "It's a manga and anime company. It makes 10 of 15 of the best animes in japan, or in that case, the world. Million-maker company. And it doubles in manga."

"How do you know that?" Yui said.

"It makes the Yuri manga I like to read." Chitose said, making both drop a sweatdrop.

* * *

><p>"Calm down, Kyoko!" Ayano said taking the chopsticks from her girlfriend. "One day I'll put the Heimlich technique to good use."<p>

"Gomen, gomen." Kyoko said and scratched the back of her head. "But it's too good."

"I know is good." Ayano said. "I made it myself." Kyoko took the freedom of living with Ayano 6/7 days of the week. Not properly living but staying most of her hours with her. Sleeping with occurs 4/7 days. And sleeping as in literally sleeping, you perverts.

"Well, aren't we gonna start?" Kyoko said. Both of them were inside the new Student Council office, now a little larger.

"You have enough members to the club?" Ayano asked and looked for the file.

"Yui, Chinatsu, Akari, Chris and I." Kyoko said. "Five is the minimal, isn't?"

"It is." Ayano said and took a paper, giving it to Kyoko. "Make everyone sign their names and you are done. Also fill this one up." Ayano said and gave her another one.

"Alright!" Kyoko said. "Can I have my chopsticks back, darling~?"

"S-sure!" Ayano said and blushed, handing the chopsticks to her girlfriend.

"Thank you!" Kyoko said. "I'll be back later with this filled. "And she left.

"Hehe... Darling..." Ayano repeated to herself with affecttion. She looked for her bento box and then her chopsticks. But before she could open her bento box, a knock came from the door. "Come in!"

The door sliped open, revealing a girl with glasses, short dark-blue hair and matching eyes. Curiosly, the girl had hanging from her neck a Nikon camera.

"Hello, may I come in?" She said cheerfully. Ayano nodded. "Are you the president?" Ayano nodded again. "Cool." The girl said and closed the door. "I'd like to make a club!"

"Nice. Do you have your group already or you are recruiting?" Ayano said while the girl took a seat in front of the desk.

"A friend and I are recruiting." She said. "We want to make a newspaper club."

"Cool. I think it would be better than a simple newsletter made by the teachers." Ayano said and giggled.

"I know, right?" The girl smiled. "Anyway, I'd like to do it."

"Okay, then you must fill this form." Ayano said and took one. "And in this one must have at least five names." She took another one and gave both to the girl. "What's your name?"

"Makoto Amakusa." The girl said.

"And I guess you are a fan of photography." Ayano said and pointed at the girl's camera. The girl nodded.

"This camera is like a part of me." Makoto said. "It's like my p*ssy! It's so pleasurable to use it correctly. Or at least it is for me."

Ayano's surprised/intrigued look popped on thanks to this girl apparent loose mouth. How could she say that with no shame whatsoever?

"O-okay..." Ayano said. "You can go now."

"Alright, prez!" Makoto said and stood up, bowing before leaving the room.

"What was that?" Ayano said, still surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>White Noise - Disclosure<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>I know you're smart. You spin me round like a knot. You know the pieces, pieces of my heart...<em>" A girl sung with her headphones on as she walked down the hallways, wanting to reach her classroom. Her brown curly hair wiggled as she walked and the look in her green eyes gave her a cute appareance.

"_Just noise... White noise... Just noise... White noise..._" She kept on singing.

"Chris-chan, I told you I don't like being bitten!" A girl said loudly inside the classroom the girl was looking for. Even with her earphones on, she still heard that. She slid the door open and saw that some girls inside were backed up against the wall while in the other side a single girl stood.

"Hey, it isn't my fault that you taste funny!" The girl said.

"_Holly..._" The brunette thought. The girl standing alone turned to her, her look changing to one as if she just saw a ghost, but wanting to see it.

"Christine!?" The girl said aloud.

"Mariela!?" Chris yelled. And the girl went running to hug the Cupid.

A hug like the one she gave her years ago.


	3. Hiro, The Bisexual Girl

By the time lunch ended, and later on school too, the girls from the new amusement club sat down inside their new, official club room, 2 rooms away from the student council in the third floor, where all the club rooms where. It was a nice surprise to see a newcomer in the club, but, just as it happened to Chris, the new one had to make her presentation.

"So…" The Advanced Amusement Club –or AA Club- president, Toshino Kyoko herself, said to the brunette girl at the other side of the round table, big enough to hold 12 people around it. "You claim that you know our Cupid from a past life?"

"Not a past life, but a past school." The girl said.

"And your name is…?" Akari asked.

"I'm Mariela Cazas." The girl said. "You can call me Mari."

"And how do you know Chris-chan?" Hiro asked sitting besides the girl.

"She and I were on England when we were about… Six." Mariela said. "When we were 13, Chris moved here and I was all like 'damn, that sucks', so I got better grades to be an exchange student and here I am. But now I'm living here."

"And what about our friends in England?" Chris asked. "Don't you have a girlfriend there?"

"Yeah, but I said I'll visit her whenever I have a chance." Mariela said. "But, now that I explained myself, I'd like to know your friends."

"Right." Chris said. "The blonde here is the president of the club, Toshi-"

"Super Sexy Commando Kyoko, please." Kyoko said and received a slap from the black haired girl.

"Toshino Kyoko." Chris finished. "The expressionless one is Yui Funami."

"Hey, I have expressions!" Yui said.

"Even Kristen Stewart has more facial expressions than you." Chris said. "Anyway, this blue haired piece of love is Hiro Akiyama."

"I-I'm not a piece of love!" Hiro said while blushing.

"Yes you are." Chris said. "The pink psycho is Chinatsu Yoshikawa."

"Psycho!?" Chinatsu yelled.

"Yeah." Chris said, backing up a little. "And she is Akari Akaza."

"No adjective for me?" Akari asked.

"Pleased to meet you all." Mariela said. "I'm glad im here."

"I'm glad we have another club member." Kyoko said.

"And, just for curiosity, everyone in here is a lesbian?" Mariela asked.

"Not me." Hiro said raising a hand. "And, Mari-chan, your last name is Cazas?"

"My grandfather is from Colombia but he lived in Mexico when he met my grandmother." Mariela explained. "That's on my dad side. My mother is 100% englishwoman."

"And you know Spanish?" Akari asked.

"I know enough Spanish to traduce a song." Mariela said crossing her arms. "So yeah, kinda."

"So you are 25% Colombian, 25% Mexican and 50% English." Yui said. "That's cool."

"And... I'm guessing everyone in here already knows the background of Chris." Mariela said. Everyone nodded. "Okay, then I guess it's cool now."

*Knock knock*

"Come in!" Kyoko said. The door slid open and revealed a red-eyed, light gray haired girl, quite tall, poking her head into the room.

"H-hello..." She whispered almost too quietly. "U-umm... W-where's the library?"

"Oh, it's a little hard to find." Yui said. "Do you want me to-"

"I can take you!" Hiro said, standing from her seat too quickly, her blush was un-unnoticeable. The girl in the door shivered and almost ran away. But Hiro went to the door, took the girl's hand and ran quickly, making her blush.

...

...

"And she says she isn't a lesbian..."

* * *

><p>"And what is your name?" Hiro asked, now walking with the girl to the library, still holding her hand.<p>

"M-Matsuri Ookami." She said trying to keep up. "Y-Yours?"

"Hiro Akiyama." She said. "And you are new in here, I guess." She asked, taking a wrong turn on purpose.

"Y-Yeah..." She said and brushed a strand of her hair behind her left ear. "I-I'm from Germany."

"You are German?" Hiro asked.

"Y-yeah." She said and tried to free herself. "I-I just a-arrived here three weeks a-ago."

"That's so cool." Hiro said almost drooling when she turned to face her. "No wonder why you are so pretty!" Matsuri blushed even more.

"C-Could you s-stop it!" She said and managed to free herself from Hiro's grip. "I-I just want to find the library!"

"Oh, yeah... I forgot." Hiro said and scratched the back of her head. "Don't worry, we are close."

"T-Thank you..." Even though that Matsuri was a tad taller than Hiro, she could feel like being the smaller one. Hiro looked at her blushing face and shaking legs. "I-It's not that like I-I like being dragged!"

"_Total tsundere..._" Hiro thought. "Okay, don't worry." Hiro now took the girl's hand with less aggressiveness, both blushing at this. "I'll take you there in no time." Both could hear their hearts beating like crazy.

"J-Just do it already..." She said and pressed her eyelids together. Hiro giggled and walked to the right direction.

* * *

><p>"Are we bad people for not waiting for Hiro-chan?" Akari said laying on the grass.<p>

"Nah, we are just people." Yui said holding her notebook. The group decided to sit at the park and do their homework all together in there.

"Or at least that's what you think." Chinatsu said. "One of us may not be what you think..."

"Like a monster?" Akari asked.

"Like a Cupid!" Chris said laying in her stomach.

"_Like a viiiirgin!_" Kyoko sung.

"Like a liar..." Yui said looking skeptically at Kyoko.

"Like an alien!" Chinatsu said.

"Nah, that's too much." Chris said with a bored look.

Meanwhile, Kyoko took out a bar of Hershey's dark chocolate bar. "You girls want some?" Kyoko asked.

"Is it dark?" Akari asked. Kyoko nodded. "No thanks, I prefer the normal one."

"Okay then." Kyoko said and started to tear the package off.

* * *

><p>OBJECT FOUND. POSITION: BLONDE'S HAND. DETAIL: DARK CHOCOLATE.<p>

START FASE 1 IN 3... 2... 1...

* * *

><p>"HYAAA!" A war screech roared while the girls turned around to see where it came from. However, a blur passed by the girls, taking the almost peeled off chocolate from Kyoko's hand. Before she could react, the blur was already halfway through the girl's circle.<p>

But Yui's quick reflexes made her stretch her leg and into the way of the running blur, making it drop face-first to the grass and dropping the chocolate.

One thing about the blur it's that it is a girl. Blue hair that reached her waist, even though that she was on the floor. Her groaning was made present when she started to rise up, siting on the floor and then reaching for the chocolate.

"There's no running now." Yui said and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. She turned to face the group, red eyes a little puffy from her almost coming out tears, plus one scratch on her cheek from the fall.

"Can I haz thiz?" She said placing the chocolate in front of her and gave the group puppy eyes.

"It's mine, you know?" Kyoko said.

"Pwease?" She said and focused her puppy eyes on Kyoko.

"Haku!" A yell landed once again in the girl's ears. They turned to see a short brunette with green eyes running to the group. "Haku, I told you not to do it!" When she arrived to the group, the first thing she did was take the chocolate out of the girl's hands. "I'm so sorry for this, girls." She said and gave the chocolate to Kyoko. "My friend really likes chocolate and... Apparently, she is starving."

"You ran out of food!" Haku, as her friend called her, said a little angry.

"You ate it all." The girl replied.

"Hey, look." Kyoko said and stood up. "You and Hershey over there can have my chocolate." She said and threw the chocolate to this 'Haku' girl. "Just leave."

"Okay then." The brunette said and turned to her friend. "Come on, lets go."

"I like Hershey." She said and let herself be dragged out of the area.

...

...

"Am I the one who says this Hershey girl looks like Shiina from Angel Beats?"


	4. Usagi Inoue, we need a nickname for you

"She's so goddamn pretty!" Hiro squealed as she hugged a pillow. Her constant squealing, rolling and/or jumping from excitement were clear signs of her crush.

"You've said that already..." Yui said pressing her temples. Hiro was getting annoying by the second.

"Poor Yui, all annoyed and stuff." Chinatsu said on a square besides Yui. It was an Skype group call. The whole AA club was there, since it was too late to actually meet up somewhere.

"What's her name again?" Akari asked in the lower left corner of the screen, a little still not catching the name.

"_Matsuri Ookami..._" Hiro said in a sigh, the name itself making her tremble and then melt.

"And she is german?" Akari said. "The name and the country don't match."

"So what? She is pretty." Hiro said and blushed a little, looking away from the camera.

"What if she was born in Germany by Japanese parents?" Chris said in the same square Yui is. Since they are neighbors, its a little logical to save some internet in one house and go to the other.

"Or backwards." Kyoko said moving her hands a little. "Or both."

"You can't be born at two different places." Yui said in exasperation.

"If you open a portal that goes from Japan to Germany and place the mother in between just before giving birth, then yeah." Chinatsu said. "But that's none of my business."

"Whatever! She's pretty!" Hiro said and immediately placed the pillow on her face and screamed. "SO DAMN PRETTY!"

"But you said you aren't a lesbian." Mari said under Chinatsu. "Make up your mind."

"I'm bi then!" Hiro said. "I'm bisexual for her! I-I mean, I just want to be with her a-and hold her hand and-!"

**Hiro was muted by the group's admin.**

"Thanks, Yui-tan." Kyoko said.

"It's nothing." Yui said. On the screen, Hiro still had the pillow on her face, probably still ranting about what she wants to do with this Matsuri girl.

"Anyway, first day of school." Chinatsu said. "Have you all met someone new? Other than Hiro's crush and Mari-chan..."

"Hey, she has the same name as Yui's little cousin!" Kyoko said, suddenly realizing it.

"You just noticed?" Yui said.

"She's a blonde, what were you expecting?" Chris said, later receiving a slap from Yui. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"You are so vulgar." Yui said. "But yeah, China-chan. I have met a girl called... Usagi Inoue. She is the daughter of the dude that made the Inoue Corp."

"The manga and anime stuff?" Akari said in surprise. Yui nodded. "Holly crap! What is she doing here?"

"School, obviously." Chris said.

"Or maybe she's a spy of some sort!" Kyoko said aloud. "Her father made her cozme to this school for new material on-"

**Kyoko was muted by the group's admin.**

"Stop the ranting." Yui said. "My head hurts."

_Okay... :(_ Kyoko typed on the chat.

**Kyoko was unmuted by the group's admin.**

"Jeez... You're so impatient..." Kyoko said.

"Wanna get kicked?" Yui said.

"Jeez, you're so pretty..." Kyoko corrected herself.

"Anyway... Mari-chan." Akari said after the awkwardness. "You're on A2?"

"Yep." Mari said and took a bite out of an apple.

"And you do anything special?" Kyoko asked. "Like boob missiles?"

"Umm... No." Mari said. "I can play the bass."

"Oh, so you like music." Yui said.

"Yeah. My father and mother were a big influence on me." Mari said. "They were so big to the point I wanted to learn to play music. I'm currently learning how to play piano."

"Hiro can play piano." Chinatsu said. "But she plays it rarely."

"Really?" Mari asked. "Yui, can you unmute her for a second?"

"Yeah." Yui said.

**Hiro was unmuted by the group's admin.**

"-ke her out on a date and maybe kiss her cheek and-"

"Hiro! Pay attention!" Kyoko yelled, making her stop her delusions and look at the screen, taking the pillow from her face. "Mari-chan wants to know if you play piano."

"Yeah." Hiro said. "But... Well... I don't play too much." Hiro said with a faint blush.

"Can you teach me one day?" Mari said. "I'm learning, but it could be cool if you give me some tips or something."

"U-umm..." She blushed hard. "I-I dunno..."

"You're a tomato." Akari giggled.

"Shut up!" Hiro yelled and hid on her pillow.

"But you can give me tips?" Mari asked.

"Well, yeah." Hiro said. "I mean..." She looked away. "I'm kinda... Shy..."

"No shit, Sherlock." Chris mocked and immediately after received a slap from Yui once again. "Stop it!"

"Refer to my last comment on you." Yui said without looking at her.

"I'm not that vulgar." Chris pouted and crossed her arms.

"You are the one in our group of friends who curses as a daily basis." Kyoko said. "Not even Sakurako goes as far."

"I demand a trial!" Chris yelled. On the screen, it was seen that Yui stood up while Chris continued to negate the comments. But then a piece of gray duct tape with the word 'Muted' covered her mouth up. She took it from a corner, but after seeing Yui's smirk, she reconsidered her actions.

"OP, Yui." Kyoko said and gave the girl a thumbs up.

"OP?" Akari and Chinatsu asked.

"Overpowered." Mari explained.

"Isn't Original Poster?" Hiro asked while biting her pillow.

_Hiro is a 2channeler u_ Chris typed in the chat.

"NO I'M NOT!" Hiro yelled, making her microphone malfunction a little.

_4chan? 9gag? Damn!lol?_ Chris typed once again.

"How do you know all those sites?" Yui asked.

_I have a lot of free time (wink emoticon)_ Chris typed.

"I browse 9gag!" Mari said.

"I cannot say I haven't." Hiro said with an annoyed look. "But only once."

"Hiro-san, I have done it myself." Kyoko said. "And you cant just do it once. I bet you have the app installed."

"NO I DONT!" She yelled once again and placed down her camera, now only listening her groans.

* * *

><p>"There's no point in homework." Kyoko groaned while dragging her backpack through the floor.<p>

"It was really easy, Kyoko!" Ayano said to her girlfriend. "And don't even think I'm letting you copy mine."

"Come on! It's the first time in the year!" Kyoko said. Ayano resigned and gave her a notebook.

"And I hope it's the last." Ayano said.

"You just unchained a demon." Yui said in front of them. "May you rest in peace, Suguira-san."

"Hey!" Ayano yelled.

"In other news, Hiro is a 9gagger!" Chris said and jumped to said girl, who blushed.

"No, I'm not." Hiro said and crossed her arm while looking away.

"What is a 9gagger?" Ayano asked.

"The name given to someone who wastes time on a website called 9gag." Yui said. "I honestly do not give a damn."

"Same here." Hiro said.

"Nullpo." Chris muttered.

"Gah." Hiro said.

"Gah?" Ayano asked, later looking at the giggling Chris.

And then, Hiro was uncovered.

"WAIT! I DIDN'T MEANT TO DO THAT!" Hiro panicked with a blush that put tomatoes to shame.

"Hahaha! Admit it, Hiro." Chris said with a triumphant smile. "You are from the interwebz."

"I'M NOT FROM THE INTERNET!" Hiro yelled once again.

"This was me before high school?" Ayano asked. Kyoko and Yui nodded and laughed a little.

"I'm not a tsundere, Sugiura-senpai!" Hiro now face to Ayano.

"Yes, you are." Ayano said. "I was a ts-"

"Are." Kyoko said. Ayano made a 'tch-' sound after that statement.

"I AM a tsundere. I know how they act." She said putting emphasis to the 'am' part.

"Nah, that's why we love you, that's why we adore you." Chris said.

"Stop it with the memes!" Hiro yelled, but instantly covered her mouth, still blushing.

"How do you knew that was a meme?" Chris said teasingly.

"Oh, damn..." Yui said with an angry frown. "It's Inoue Usagi." The group of five looked at the girl walking about 4 meter from them. Her light-orange hair is unmistakable.

"You said that's the daughter of the dude from the Inoue Corp?" Ayano said quietly enough for the girl not to hear them. Yui nodded.

"Then let's befriend her!" Chris said with a wide smile.

"You havent met her yet." Yui said.

"Hey, if she becomes our friend, we have someone to pay for the booze." She said with a wink.

"No." Yui said.

"Chris-chan delusion, epic fail." Hiro said.

"Whatever." Chris said. "Imma go and talk to her." She said and started skipping towards the girl. Form that distance, the group couldn't hear much, but what was concerning is that those two kept walking all the way to school.

"Goodbye, Inoue-san."

"Yeah, bye." She said with no apparent effort and walked into the building. Chris placed her hands on her hips as she saw the girl walk away.

"So?" Yui was the first one to talk. "What did she said?"

"Why so curious, Yui?" Chris said without moving from her pose.

"Just tell us what she said." Ayano said. "And quickly, I have an early shift."

"We just talked." Chris said and started walking. "She was a nice talk, anyway." Yui sighed.

"Whatever." Yui said. "I'll talk to her too." That last thing with faint curiosity.

"To check if she isn't so bad?" Kyoko asked.

"To check if she didn't brainwashed Chris or something." Yui said with an aggressive tone and walked into the building.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so bored, I decided to update. Surprise, motherf***er.<strong>

**Yeah, memes and stuff. That Hiro is such a tsundere. Let's see how many reviews can this chapter get! It really boosts me up when I read them.**

_**Hiro Akiyama and Christine Simmons are property of Key4427**_

_**Every other OC, such as Inoue Usagi, Matsuri Ookami, and the ones I forgot to mention are from their creators and I'm just using them with permission.**_


	5. Ice Princess, let's call you that

Time passes slower to adults than to kids. It's scientifically proven. But what happens to the ones in the middle?

"Hasn't anyone thought that the first part of school goes to fast?" Akari asked out of the blue after eating a pistachio from a bowl in the middle of the table from the club. Lunch-time has started, so the Amusement Club joined together as always in the club's HQ. Pistachios provided by Chinatsu.

"Yeah... We are asleep, so it goes fast, I guess." Yui replied with a Popsicle on her mouth. "Why you say it?"

"Because it does." Akari said. "You know what I mean, right?"

"It goes faster because I sleep in class." Kyoko said and munched into her Sub-way sandwich.

"What a surprise." Chris said and ate her onigiri.

"Studies revealed that students have better concentration after nine or ten in the morning." Mariela said with a little bowl full of grapes. "Really."

"That's cool." Chinatsu said and finished her apple. "But then, why does it starts so early? Schools should already have seen that."

"I dunno." Akari said and yawned. "I kinda slept too in geology."

"Who didn't?" Chris said and took a sip out of her coke. "Have you, Hiro?"

...

"Yo, Hiro." Chris repeated and turned to the girl, who was sitting near a wall with her legs near her chest and a notebook in there, scribbling something.

"Yeah, me neither..." She said without looking away.

"What is she doing?" Kyoko asked, everyone looking at the girl.

"Hiro, I got Chinatsu pregnant." Mari said, receiving weird looks from everyone but Hiro, who just replied with two 'cool's.

"Why me?" Chinatsu asked.

"Because... I dunno." Mari said. Chris walked to the scribbling girl and took her notebook.

"Hey!" Hiro yelled and stood up, trying to reach her out-of-reach notebook.

"Akari!" Chris said while holding a struggling Hiro. "Did the literature teacher gave us homework about writing haikus?"

"No way!" Hiro said. "Gimme my notebook!" Chris moved her arm from holding Hiro to hugging with one arm the girl.

"You're so having a crush." Chris said and took her to the table, placing the notebook in the middle, over the pistachios. Kyoko was the one who took the notebook, Chinatsu and Yui moving to look at the notebook.

"You are my new drug. You have me high in the sky. My new addiction." Kyoko said with a smile. "Aww, that's so cheesy."

"There's a lot of them here." Yui said, also smiling. "Jeez, this Matsuri girl hit you hard."

"Shut up!" Hiro said with a big blush, after then she took her notebook and closed it.

"Aww, Hiro looks so cute now that she's a tomato." Chris said and poked her cheek. Hiro pushed her finger away.

"Shut up." She said. "I hate you now."

"I think not." Chinatsu said. "Chris can help you out."

"They call me Cupid for a reason." Chris said.

"I don't want help!" Hiro said aloud. "I want my secrets to be secrets!"

"I think our new topic is Hiro's crush." Chinatsu joined the teasing.

"Can you not, please." Hiro begged. "I can't take so much teasing."

"Yeah, you are soft." Mari said. "Let's not push her around too much."

*Knock knock*

"Come_ iiiin_." Yui sang out. The door slid open and the vice-president of the Student Council, Himawari, stepped in with a little board in hands.

"Hello." Himawari said. "May I speak to Kyoko-san?"

"Wazzup?" She said and took a pistachio.

"There's a problem with the members of this club." Himawari said and looked at the board. "Mariela-shi is not a member of this club."

"Why add the shi?" Mariela said.

"Why not?" Kyoko said and walked to Himawari.

"She simply is not in the list." Himawari said. "Inscriptions are still open, but she isn't in there."

"Well, we need you..." Kyoko pointed at Mariela. "To sign in."

"Yeah." She said. "I'll do it tomorrow."

"That's how I talk!" Kyoko said and high-fived the girl. Yui and the rest, but mostly Yui, facepalmed. Himawari walked out the room.

"I should get the paperwork ready..." She muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>"Damn lunch lasts so little..." Yui cursed under her breath.<p>

"To me it lasted an eternity." Chizuru said besides her.

"I just enjoyed it." Chitose said. "I had a marvelous time in the student council."

"What have you done?" Yui asked out in curiosity.

"Oh, well. We started by talking with the newspaper club, to which I found them funny, and then-"

"Aren't those the perverts Ayano has warned me about?" Chizuru asked.

"Yep." Her sister nodded.

"Now I don't want to know what you did during lunch." Yui said and looked away, trying to pay attention to the class.

"Can I share to you how I spent my lunch time?" The three girls turned to the orange-ette, who seemed to look curious.

"Why?" Yui said and crossed her arms. "Something interesting happened?"

"Something pleasant, yes." Inoue said. "But I just felt like opening myself."

"Well, tell us." Chitose said with no apparent sign of hostility.

"First of all, my lunch consisted of-"

"In the back!" The teacher called out. "Pay attention!" The four girls turned to the front.

"Got that planned from the start?" Inoue said, a little angry, closing her hands onto fists..

"Not at all." Chitose replied innocently.

"Don't talk to me." Inoue said irritated now.

"Talk about rage control." Yui mocked/snickered in a whisper. But the whisper was loud enough to be heard by Inoue, who ripped a page from her notebook, made it a ball and threw it at Yui, right in the face.

"Hey!" She said aloud, catching the attention of some.

"You started it." Inoue said. "Fatty."

And, as some say, that was the drop that made the cup run over.

* * *

><p>The mere sight of Yui walking out of school from detention is truly unreal. The amusement club and the student council were just outside the building, waiting for her.<p>

"You got on a fight?" Ayano asked.

"It was just verbal." Yui said and sighed. "Except for this." She pointed at her cheek, which had the mark of 3 nails that scratched her. "And I gave her a punch in the nose."

A lightning appeared, followed seconds later by a thunder. A big gray cloud formed over the group.

"Should we get going?" Akari said and took an umbrella from her backpack.

"You knew it was going to rain?" Kyoko asked.

"I watch the weather channel in the morning." She said.

"Me too." Ayano said and took out her own umbrella.

"Where are we going?" Yui asked.

"To celebrate your first time in detention!" Sakurako said aloud and passed an arm behind Yui.

"We are in a Thursday." Yui said in exasperation. "And I have a shit ton of homework." She cursed, thing that is rare.

"See? I told you guys not to do it." Ayano said.

"But it's Yui's first time!" Kyoko said and also passed an arm behind Yui. "Detention is something remarkable, amirite?" Yui pushed the two arms from her.

"Look, I'm too tired for this shit." She cursed once again. "Stop fucking around. I'm going home." And she started walking.

Another lightning and a closer thunder.

"Hey, Yui!" Chris said and walked to her. "Wait for me!" The group of friends watched the two walk off.

"I told you she was going to be cranky." Chizuru said. "Let's just go home."

"Yeah." Akari said, a little sad by the scene. The group gave their goodbyes and they started to walk home.

Then the first drop of water fell.

* * *

><p>The rain was thick. The drops of water felt like a waterfall right over you. That thick were they. So an umbrella was an actual savior. Akari was right on bringing one.<p>

"What a heavy rain." She said and zipped her jacket all the way up to her neck. "And it's cold." She said and kept on walking to a bus stop. She thought on the events of today. Yui had to stay for a while because of detention. That Inoue girl must have been a real pain to make Yui, the most relaxed girl in her group of friends, to lose control and actually give a punch. Or even worse, curse. Yui cursing is an event that happens 1 out of 75 times she gets stressed over something. And she gets truly stressed rarely.

Akari thought on Yui and felt herself a little sad. Yui isn't like that. It felt wrong to see her like that. She tried to ignore that scene, but a little part of her mind still had it.

After some walking she found the bus stop that she was walking to, with a girl sitting there. She entered into the little shelter and looked at the girl who was already there.

"_She's from my school..._" Akari thought as she scanned her. "_What a nice hair tone..._" Orange hair.

Wait... Orange hair... From Nanamori...

_*Click*_

Akari turned away to not look at Inoue. She quickly was corrupted by a feeling of discomfort and a little of fright.

"_Why she must take the same but I do!?_" Akari thought on panic. "_Okay... Just calm. She is against Yui, not me. Just make her believe you are just from the same school._"

*Sniff*

Akari frowned. It wasn't a regular sniff, like the ones from a flu. No... It was a sob. Akari turned slowly to see the Inoue girl with her school uniform all soaked up with water on her face.

"_Those aren't raindrops..._" Akari thought. Even if it felt wrong, she felt pity for the enemy of her friend. She looked inside her backpack and from it, she took a little package of tissues. She shyly hand them over to the girl at the other side of the bench.

"Hey." Akari said and Inoue turned slowly to see. With no other words, and a half minute of silence mixed with no visual contact, Inoue grabbed the package of tissues.

"I don't need your pity." Inoue said as she cleared her eyes and nose, throwing the tissue to a nearby trashcan.

The rest of the wait for the bus was silent.

* * *

><p>"<em>You say she was crying?<em>" Chinatsu asked over the phone.

"Yeah." Akari said laying on her bed. "And she didn't had an umbrella." After a quick, warm shower, she decided to talk about what happened in the bus stop after class with someone. This someone being Chinatsu.

"_That is a different kind of tsundere._" Chinatsu said. "_Lemme look it up._"

"That's not tsundere at all." Akari said. "Not even dere."

"_So hostile first, then later depressed..._" Chinatsu said, typing was heard from the phone. "_In Google it says tsunshun._"

"Details?" Akari asked.

"_In pivix it says that, I quote, 'Tsunshun characters are hostile to the people around them, then later feel sad and depressed, reflecting on their 'tsun' actions when they are alone.'_" Chinatsu explained.

"Oh, poor Inoue-san." Akari said. "Now I feel bad for her."

"_Should I pity her?_" Chinatsu said. "_I mean, she is taking herself further from everyone._"

"I know." Akari said. "But... It's sad."

"_Hey, it's her choice._" Chinatsu said. "_Or well, that's what I'm guessing._"

"She said to me not to pity her, so I guess that I should listen to her." Akari said. "Or at least not do it too much."

"_Good thinking._" Chinatsu replied. "_Oh, do you remember the girls from that day in the park? The one girl that stole Kyoko-senpai's chocolate?_"

"Yeah." Akari said. "Why?"

"_I found them on my way home._" Chinatsu said. "_One of the two is actually living two houses from me._"

"Which?" Akari asked.

"_Hershey's girl._" Chinatsu replied.

"Ohh... Cool?" Akari said and both laughed a bit. Then a yawn.

"_I guess I should sleep now._" Chinatsu said. "_I'll talk to you tomorrow._"

"Yeah. I guess so." Akari said. "Good night."

"_Good night._" And both hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>Let your tears come out.<strong>  
><strong>Oh, Ice Princess, you cry more.<strong>  
><strong>But don't harm yourself.<strong>

**I really like haikus.**


	6. Get it? Neko-coffee?

The morning of this Thursday was a cold, rainy one. The people walked out of their homes with umbrellas over them and coats or jackets.

"And then there's you." Kyoko said mockingly at the only one wearing a skirt in the group of walking girls. "Aren't you cold?"

"Shut it, blonde." The englishwoman said. "Bloody Yui didn't woke me up and made me rush."

"Blame it on me." Yui said. "Plus, I am not your alarm clock."

"You should." Chris said and clutched onto her jacket, this action being useless. Her legs were covered by thigh-high black stockings, these being prohibited in school grounds. It's a risk she is going to take. "I would treat you well."

"If you pay me, then I will." Yui said. "But I will be throwing you a glass of water daily."

"Then, I'm not interested." Chris said and rubbed one of her legs for warm due to friction.

"Anyway, how was your time in detention with Inoue-san?" Kyoko asked curiously. "Ya fought?"

"We didn't talked to eachother." Yui said. "She was using her phone while I was reading."

"What are you reading?" Chris asked while Kyoko complained about Yui being 'too boring'.

"Dante's Divine Comedy." Yui said. "It's for a paper i'm doing for school."

"Oh, yeah." Kyoko said. "We have to read that too."

"Read what?" Suddenly Chinatsu and Akari appeared.

"The Divine Comedy." Yui said. "Good morning, you two."

"Good morning." The two girls said. "Yui-chan, has your cheek healed?" Akari asked. Yui turned to Akari to show that the scratches from her face were barely visible. "That's a relief."

"Anyone who wonders how is Inoue-san's nose going?" Kyoko asked. Only Chinatsu rose her hand.

"I didn't hit her with a lot of force." Yui said. "Just enough to drop her to the ground."

"Like when you crash into a glass?" Chris asked, receiving a nod. "Cool."

"Anyway, we should hurry." Chinatsu said. "I'm freezing up. And I'm sure Chris-chan is too."

"Not too much." Chris said. "I have a hot body."

"Hot as in warm, right?" Akari asked.

"You tell me." And she winked at the red-head, making her blush.

*Smack*

"You are ao vulgar." Yui said exasperated.

"Okay, I'll stop!" Chris said holding her head. "Fuck..."

*Smack*

"What did I just said?"

"Okay! I'm stopping now!"

* * *

><p>"A love letter?" Chizuru said with a white envelope in her hands with the words 'Funami Yui' in the front. When said girl opened her shoe locker, this little guy fell to her feet. Love letters after the second week of class?<p>

"It doesn't look like one." Chitose said. "I mean, they usually are cute and stuff."

"What if the one who wrote it isn't too cheesy and is minimalistic?" Yui said. "I mean, it looks like it."

"That's boring." Chitose said. "What if it isn't a love letter, but an invitation or something?"

"If it is, I may think about it." Yui said and looked at the envelope. The writing is really well done, in cursive writing. Not japanese characters, but her name is written in english. Maybe the whole letter is in english? Is this a prank from Mariela and/or Chris?

"Got a letter?" The one girl Yui did not wanted to be bothered by just happened to walk by. Yui turned to Inoue, the girl with no signs of the hit she received the previous day.

"Yeah." Yui answered as coldly as she could. "Got any problem?"

"I don't." She replied and sat down besides Chitose, as always. "The one who sent it, if it's a love letter, has to either be pranking you or be blind."

"At least someone cares about me already." Yui said and placed her hand on Chizuru's shoulder, receiving a hand over hers.

"That's cute, I must say." Inoue said. "That's the only thing you beat me at."

"Having a girlfriend?" Chitose asked.

"..." She didn't answered. "Just open the fucking letter."

"Why would I?" Yui said and crossed her arms. "You wrote it?"

"Open it, I'm curious." Inoue said. "I bet you are too."

"I will." Yui said and started opening the envelope. The letter was not written in english, but the writing was still pretty well done.

_'Not so dear Yui Funami:_

_How has fate set us together... Of all the million ways we could have met, it's in a classroom where we crossed paths. How can we be in peace with eachother? That's my only question._

_The reason I wrote this letter is for nothing else than my own sake. I'm not doing this because I am properly sorry for my actions, but because I am sorry for being the rain in your walk. For being, vulgarly speaking, an ass to you the previous day. I do deserve that punch you gave me, but I wish it would not repeat in the future._

_But I still not like you completely._

_Inouse Usagi.'_

"..." Yui finished reading. "So..."

"Don't." Inoue said. "I want your response later after class."

"..." Yui looked at the girl. Was she really sorry? Or she just wrote that for making a note that she didn't meant to be agressive? What is this letter?

"Tsunshun much?" Yui thought.

* * *

><p>Lunch time. The moment that lasts at least one hour or less for students to eat and chat freely around the school. Some sat in the outside garden, near the building, inside the building, in the roof and anywhere else you could sit or stand.<p>

Yet, some of those students were busy. The Student Council was finishing some paperwork that they needed to fill up for the next week Cultural Festival in the Nanamori High School, who was inviting students around the city to share their time for three days in Nanamori.

Yep. Quite thrilling.

"Are the papers for the Hiyusaka High School done?" Ayano asked her secretary.

"All done." Chitose said.

"Okay, you can leave." Ayano said. "If you want, of course."

"I actually have something to talk with Chris-chan, so I guess I'll leave." Chitose said and stood up. "Don't get yourself hungry."

"I'm starting to eat." Ayano said and reached for an apple. Chitose gave the girl one of her trademark smiles and left. Ayano sighed and bit the apple. "Next week is gonna be a pain..." Every single club, from the music club to the cooking club are all ready for next week. The only thing they need is the plans for their stations and that's it. Ayano frowned.

Everyone is ready but the Amusement Club...

"Those girls must do something really good, or else..." Ayano growled, but then relaxed. "A kissing booth wont be bad..."

*Knock knock*

"Come in." Ayano said and sat straight. Somehow she got her feet up in her desk. door slid open and Mariela Cazas made her way inside the room.

"Hey, there." She said and waved.

"What's up?" Ayano asked. "Are you here to join the Amusement Club?"

"Oh, I wanted to talk about that." She said and sat down. "I kinda want to join that club... But I also want to join the music club."

"Why is that?" Ayano asked and bit her apple.

"Because I haven't played in a group ever in my life." Mari said. "I know how to play the bass, and I really want to give it a shot. But I want to join the Amusement club for obvious reasons. And I dunno what to do..." Mari looked really troubled. Ayano thought.

"Well... We are having a Cultural Festival week next week." Ayano said. "The Music club has already planned to play some songs. I heard from their captain that they lack singers and a piano player. Either way, if they don't find one of them, they wont play the song they want to. You can ask them if you could join to test how the club is."

"But I don't sing too well." Mari said. "And I'm starting to learn how to play piano."

"Just ask them if you can join and play." Ayano said. "They are good girls, so they may give you a spot as bass player."

"Are you sure they will?" Mari asked and received a nod from the purplette, giving Mari some hope. "Thanks, Ayano!"

"No problem." Ayano answered. Mari stood up and, after her goodbye, she left the room.

* * *

><p>"So... An apology letter?" Chris asked to the girl sitting in front of her.<p>

"Not quite, but kinda." Yui replied and took her cup of her Chai tea.

"And what you said to her?" Akari was the one now to ask. The amusement club, excluding Mariela, decided to pass by a coffee shop since they all had little or no homework. But, to Chris annoyance, they didn't went to a Starbucks Coffee, but an independent coffee shop called "Ne-ko-ffee".

"I asked her what this letter meant." Yui explained. "She said that the letter itself explains it. I got bored and decided to start from zero with that girl. And I got her a nickname."

"Cool." Kyoko said and placed a hand on Yui's shoulder. "Which?"

"Ice Princess." Yui said with a little pride. "She will complain about it, but just call her like that anyway." The girls laughed at the idea, and all accepted.

"In other news, this coffee shop isn't that bad." Chinatsu said and looked around at the waitresses, dressed as maids with the infamous cat ears and/or cat tail.

"Except for the fact that they don't have cool beverages like the Caramel Apple Frappuccino." Chris said and sneezed, covering her mouth with her arm. "I want one."

"Got sick?" Akari asked.

"No." Chris said and crossed her arms. "Yui got me sick."

"You are the one wearing the skirt." Yui said. "It's your problem."

"Chris-san." Akari said. "You almost never wear skirts. Why?"

"Because I only use them whenever I feel like it." Chris said. "Also, for teasing Chitose if I'm fee-"

*Smack*

"Other than vulgar, a pervert." Yui said. Even if she is at the other side of the table, she managed to smack the hipster girl.

"Hey, now it's getting annoying." Chris said and rubbed the place she has been hit.

"Like you." Yui said and the girls 'ohhh'ed.

"You got burnt!" Hiro giggled while saying it.

"Whatever, you can't burn what's already hot." Chris defended herself. "Just look at me."

"I see a hipster." Yui said and once again, the girls 'ohhh'ed.

"Well, I see a..." She was about to drop a sick response, but her sight shifted and followed a waitress. "I see the girl that tried to steal Kyoko's chocolate." Everyone turned around.

Indeed, it was the Hershey girl, dressed as maid with the cat ears and stuff.

"She works here?" Kyoko said.

"It's a small world." Akari said. "Should we ask her for a chocolate something?"

"I see the irony in that." Chinatsu said.

"Turn around, I'm calling her." Hiro said and the girls sat straight. Hiro rose up a hand and the Hershey girl saw that. She walked there while pulling a little notepad.

"What can I do for you, miss?" Hershey girl asked once she reached the table.

"Yeah, I want my chocolate back." Kyoko said. The Hershey girl looked at her in confusion, but then she had her eyes wide open.

"Hey, neighbor." Chinatsu said, shocking once again the Hershey girl.

"I-I... Umm..." She stuttered.

"No, really." Kyoko said. "I'd like a piece of chocolate cake."

"Y-yes, of course." She said and left. After some seconds, the group of girls laughed.

"Let's come here more often just to bother her." Chris suggested. "All of those in favor say 'Hershey'."

"Hershey!" Everyone said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hershey girl's name will be revealed in next episode. (Properly revealed)<strong>_

_**Hiro Akiyama, Mariela Cazas and Christine Simmons are property of Key4427, me.**_

_**_Every_ other OC, such as Inoue Usagi, Hershey girl, and the ones I forgot to mention are from their creators and I'm just using them with permission.**_


	7. Insert Witty Chapter Name Here

Rain. Falling water. Condensation. Drops of more or less one cubic centimeter of H2O falling with an acceleration of 9.8 meters per seconds or 32 feet per second.

Nonetheless, it's raining.

"When will it stop?" The Cupid asked herself while looking up underneath her transparent umbrella. She has been sitting there for nearly ten minutes, thinking random thoughts. She has been sitting on a bench right outside the Ne-ko-ffee, waiting for the Hershey girl some hours after she walked out of school. The closing time of the place is at nine o'clock, and she left her house at eight thirteen. Chris looked at the time in her phone.

"It's time." She turned around and saw that the lights were being turned off. She smiled to herself. After a minute or two, girls started to appear around the little coffee shop. She looked at them. Where's the girl who looks like Shiina, from Angel Beats?

There she is. With a blue umbrella over her. Chris stood up after she walked a certain distance and began following.

"_Chinatsu's neighbor, huh?_" She thought and walked a little faster, meeting up with the Hershey girl. "Excuse me." Hershey turned around.

"Yes?" She asked. Her red eyes looked curiously at Chris.

"I don't think you know me, but I'm a friend from the blonde yesterday asked you for a chocolate cake." Chris said. "Also, friend of the pink-ette that is from your neighborhood."

"Mmm... Oh, the blonde!" Hershey seemed to have recognized Kyoko. "Yeah, I remember her. What's the matter?"

"Well, I came independently." Chris said. "Just to meet you a little bit, Hershey."

"Where!?" The girl turned around violently and looked desperately for... Whatever she was looking for. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Chris asked confused.

"The Hershey!" Hershey exclaimed.

"You are Hershey." Chris said, pointing at the girl. "It's my nickname for you."

"Oh..." Hershey said. "Well, my name ain't Hershey. It's Haku Xiáng."

"Oh, ok." Chris said. "Anyway, should we start walking? I'm pretty sure you are going to take the bus."

"Yeah." Haku said. "How'd you knew?"

"Well, it's the same route that goes besides my house." Chris said and started walking. "It was a wild guess anyway."

"Oh. I thought you read my mind or something." Hersh- I mean, Haku said. "And what's your name?"

"Christine Simmons." Chris said.

"... Are you Swedish?" Haku asked, kinda confident about her guess.

"No." Chris said. "English. Why you say that I'm Swedish?"

"That last name seems Swedish." Haku said out of place.

"Of course it doesn't." Chris giggled. "And what about yours? Isn't Xiáng Chinese?"

"Yeah." Haku said with some hate on her voice. "My dad is Chinese."

"Where is he now?" Chris asked, a little curious.

"Hell, I hope." She said with the same hate on her. "He dragged my mom and myself to China when I was born for seven years until he got bored of my mom and left us."

"Damn, that sucks." Chris said. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Haku said. "She works at the Neko-ffee, and I go sometimes to help."

"Is it any good?" Chris asked and stopped once they reached the bus stop and walked under the little ceiling.

"It has a good pay." Haku said and closed her umbrella, so as Chris. "But enough of me, what about you, Chris-san?"

"Me?" Chris said. "Well... I came here when I was thirteenth from England with my sister, my dad goes around the world doing some business and my mom is deceased."

"Oh... I'm sorry, Chris." Haku said with her hands over her mouth.

"It's okay." She said. "I had my sister as a replacement, I think."

"Where is she now?" Haku asked and positioned herself on the wall of the bus stop.

"In here." Chris said. "She's living where we used to, but now that I moved to an apartment, we rarely see each other."

"And your dad, what does he do?" Haku asked more curious now.

"He works for Microsoft. I dunno in what part, but in one of the lowest." Chris said. "But the pay is really good."

"Cool." Haku said. "What school do you go to?"

"I go to Nanamori." Chris said. "You?"

"I go to Gakusei." Haku said. "We arent that far, are we?"

"Gakusei is... Like three streets from Nanamori." Chris thought. "Maybe we can meet sometime and I can introduce you to my friends."

"That sounds awesome." Haku said.

And then, an engine.

"Oh, here comes the bus." Haku said and pointed at the oncoming bus.

"Nice timing." Chris said. The bus started to slow down until it finally reached the girls, who got in and sat down together.

"So, Chris..." Haku asked, being the one sitting besides the window. "You have a boyfriend?"

"Nope." Chris said with some pride.

"A girlfriend, maybe?" Haku asked agian.

"Yep." Chris said, surprising Haku a little.

"So you're a lesbian?" Haku said.

"Every girl who walks into Nanamori, or at least walked since now it's co-ed, walks out as a lesbian." Chris said.

"No way!" Haku said, surprised.

"All of my friends from there are." Chris said with some humor. "And what about you?"

"I have no friends from Nanamori." Haku said. Chris mentally facepalmed.

"Any girlfriend or boyfriend?" She asked.

"None." Haku said.

"Well, that sucks." Chris said. "But, in time, you'll find someone."

"I hope so." Haku said. "Oh, here's my stop." Chris moved herself back and allowed Haku to walk out. "Should we exchange numbers?"

"Quick." Chris said and pulled out her phone. After a quick exchange, they both now had the other's phone. "Goodbye, Hershey girl."

"Goodbye." Haku said and walked out of the bus. Chris looked at her walk to her home until the bus started to move.

_When a fire starts to burn, right! And it starts to spread!_

Chris looked at her ringing phone, the ID showing 'Chitose Ikeda'. She answered it.

"Hallow?" Chris said as the bus stopped and more people walked into it.

"_Chris-san! Chizuru said she is going to sleep at Yui's. Wanna join me?_"

"Oh... Depends. Are we sleeping or not?"

"_I have a box of chocolates, if we want._"

"I'll be there in an hour. Maybe less." Chris could feel Chitose licking her lips. "Don't start without me."

"_I wouldn't think of it._" Chitose giggled. "_See you later._"

"See you." And she hung up.

* * *

><p>A weekend later... (With some couples sleeping together)<p>

* * *

><p>"Today it's gonna be a good day!" Chinatsu said while stretching.<p>

"Why you say that?" Akari asked while walking besides her.

"Because I feel it." Chinatsu said. "It's like that fuzzy feeling in your stomach that feels... Fuzzy and funny, I guess."

"I know what you mean." Akari said. "By the way, thanks for inviting me. I needed some time away from my sister."

"Why you say that?" Chinatsu placed her hands behind her head and kept walking like that.

"Because she has been acting weird." Akari said and looked at the ground. "This friday my mom called and asked me if I wanted to go and live with them for a while. But Akane took the phone and left to her room. And I got curious and eavesdropped."

"What happened?" Chinatsu asked trying to seen curious. She already knew the -creepy- secret Akari's sister had, thanks to some drunk talk from Kyoko.

"I just heard Akane saying things like 'You are not taking my precious imouto from me.' and stuff like that."

"Wanna keep living with her?" Chinatsu asked and lowered her arms.

"Kinda." Akari said. "I'm not sure."

"Well, think about it." Chinatsu said. "Get to know your sister even better."

"I will." Akari said and sighed, feeling somehow relieved. "Thanks for listening."

"It would be 1,000 yen." Chinatsu joked, making both giggle. But Akari's giggle was interrumpted by a random sneeze.

"Caught a cold?" Chinatsu asked.

"I don't think so." Akari said. "Maybe it's the pollen."

* * *

><p>"And that's why Akari sometimes is never noticed." Yui explained to Mariela, who just happen to be walking by with her and Chizuru.<p>

"Poor girl." Mariela said. "But it's now like a running gag, isn't?"

"If we were an anime, then yeah." Yui said.

"If we were an anime, speaking about us being one would be breaking the fourth wall." Chizuru explained. "But it would add more silliness to the anime."

"I remember one where a group of friends walk in front a building and one says 'This is the company that animated us' and they bow down." Mariela said, earning some laughs from the two girls.

"Funny things the writers make." Yui said. "Quick change of topic, this Friday we are starting to arrange the school for the cultural festival or whatever we are planning this year."

"I heard from Nee-san that this year is School Exchange or something like that." Chizuru explained. "I believe that the Gakusei High-School is going to visit us."

"What school is that?" Mari asked.

"I dunno." Chizuru said. "But just by thinking of it makes me all lazy..." Chizuru frowned.

"Speaking of it, Have you already visited the music club?" Yui asked Mariela, who blushed slightly.

"Not yet." Mariela said. "I'm kinda shy about it."

"Well, you still have time until this Friday." Yui said. "If you want some help, I can take you there."

"No, thanks." Mari said and shook her head. "I'd like to do it myself."

"Well... If you change your mind, I might be able." Yui said.

"Thanks, Yui." Mari said.

"See why I'm her girlfriend?" Chizuru said and hugged Yui's left arm. "Yui-san is so kind and lovely."

"Not always." Yui said and patted the albino's head. "But I try to."

"Gee, I can just see a pink aura 'round you two..." Mari said. "It makes me wanna have a girlfriend."

"Akari is single, I guess."

"Back to her?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next episode will have something important (kinda). Just wait a week.<strong>_

_**Hiro Akiyama, Mariela Cazas and Christine Simmons are property of Key4427, me.**_

_**_Every_ other OC, such as Inoue Usagi, **_**Haku Xiáng**_**, and the ones I forgot to mention are from their creators and I'm just using them with permission.**_


End file.
